What! My Boyfriends' A Girl!
by UndercoverAddict
Summary: What happens when Lilly moves to Malibu, wishes on a rock, and turns into a boy! And who has their eyes on the hot new blonde boy at Seaview High? ON HIATUS!
1. A Different Point Of View

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, Hannah Montana, its characters, songs, Miley Cyrus songs, or anything that goes with it! I also DO NOT OWN ANY Avril Lavigne songs that I might use in this fic! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!_

**Chapter 1:**

**A Different Point Of View**

* * *

Mumbling to herself, Lilly Truscott snatched up the last of her clothes and stuffed them excitedly into her dresser. _"I can't believe we moved to Malibu. I should have stood up for myself sooner if it was gonna get me out of that hell hole." _She thought to herself. Thinking back to that fateful Thursday afternoon, she smirked at the face of her lifelong nemesis Joannie Palumbo as she retracted her fist from her face for the fifth time before being roughly pulled away by her old principal.

"Lilly! Are you done unpacking yet?" Heather called from the bottom of the stairwell as she surveyed the living room one more time for anything Lilly might have left lying around.

"Just about Mom!" Lilly replied as she stumbled around her room looking for her I-pod. Finally spotting it under her new bed, she grabbed it hastily, and scampered out of her bedroom.

"Okay, just letting you know that dinner is ready." Heather answered in a motherly tone.

"Sure, so what's for dinner?" Lilly asked as she excitedly followed her mom into the kitchen.

"Pizza, I thought we should celebrate our first night in our new house." Heather answered, with a sly smile twitching onto her lips.

"Sweet! Oh and Mom is it okay if I go check out the beach after dinner, and finish unpacking tomorrow? I only have my posters and school stuff to unpack left." Lilly practically begged. Wanting to go to see the beach since she heard that they were moving her from Orange County last week and arriving late last night.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Heather said, smiling understandingly at her one and only daughter.

"Awesome!" Lilly's shout was muffled by her last bite of her third piece of her deluxe toppings pizza, being chewed as fast as possible, rolling around in her mouth. Taking one last quick swig from her orange flavoured pop from her can, Lilly leaped out of her chair, kissed her mom on the cheek and bolted for the front door. Yelling a quick "Thanks!" as she slipped on her black and white converse and taking off out the door.

Not ten minutes and two blocks later, Lilly finally made it to the beach. Deciding to take off her shoes and pull out her earphones, she made her way along the beach until she reached the shore. Sitting down to watch the sunset, she absent mindedly began to pick up the sand around her and run it through her fingers. The sound of a small thud brought her out of her daze, as she looked down beside her and saw a yellow rock the size of a skateboard wheel. Picking up the smooth rock and rolling it around in her hands, she thought about the new school she would be attending in two days. _"I hope the students are nicer and not as judgmental here…ah who am I kidding! Its just gonna be the same as back home anyway!" _Lilly thought as she clenched her fist around the rock. "I just wish I was a boy, while still being able to be myself! It would make being accepted for who I am a whole lot easier!" Lilly ranted quietly to herself, before getting up and quickly walking back home, easily slipping the pretty rock into her black West 49 hoody pocket.

Once back home Lilly went straight up to her room, took a shower using her favourite shampoo and body wash; Spearmint, and after drying off she also put on her Spearmint deodorant, before slipping into her flannel pajama bottoms and an old, plain black extra large t-shirt and hopping into bed for the night. But not before setting her alarm clock for five thirty, so she could get up to go surfing in the morning.

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-! **Lilly groaned as she flipped over onto her other side and hit the off button on her alarm clock. She rolled back over onto her stomach preparing to stretch her scrunched up muscles out; but as she did so a shooting pain raced up from in between her legs and into her lower stomach. _"Whoa! Holy Shit! What was that?" _Lilly thought to herself as she rolled back over onto her back. Flipping the covers back to see what the problem was; expecting to see a yellow bruise on her lower stomach, got a whole other surprise in the form of a bulge in her pajama pants. _"What the hell? I don't remember hitting the inside of my thigh that hard falling off my skateboard last week to make a lump that huge appear in the middle of the night."_ Reaching her hand down to investigate Lilly pulled up the waistband of her pajama pants to get a better look.

"Oh…my…God." Lilly mumbled as her cobalt blue eyes went as wide as saucers and then quickly dropped her waistband back into place, only to pick it up again two more times to make sure what she had seen was in fact there. "What the hell happened to me?" She said to herself, trying to remember what she had done last night that could have landed her into a male body. Quickly scampering out of bed, she ran over to her full length mirror to get a better look at herself. Looking back at her was a seventeen year old boy with shaggy, short blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, and a very feminine looking face, including plump pink lips with a touch of blonde lip hair present. Taking off her t-shirt, instead of finding her breasts Lilly found firm; yet soft to the touch, pecks as well as a four pack of abs and broad shoulders, all covered in soft, golden tanned skin, standing at about five foot eight to her usual five foot three. Turning around to look at her hair she also noticed that her butt, thighs, and legs have become more toned and muscular. Pinching herself quiet hard on her arm to try and wake herself up, Lilly yelped loudly, in a deep yet surprisingly smooth voice, waking up her mother from down the hall.

"Lyle, are you okay in there, honey?" came Heather's concerned voice from the hallway as she knocked on Lilly's bedroom door.

"Mom? Is that you?" Lilly asked hesitantly as she shuffled over to her door in her pajamas to let her mom in.

"Yes dear, who else would it be, your fairy godmother to grant your every wish?" Heather replied, while chuckling to herself.

**"A Wish? Oh…My…..G-The Wish From Last Night!" **Lilly thought to herself. **"It Actually Came True?"** Lilly swung around and frantically started searching her room. **"Where The Hell Did I Put That Fucking Rock?" **Lilly screamed in her head. Finally finding it in the black West 49 hoody that she had worn last night at the beach, she looked at it in wonderment.

"Oh and Lyle, don't forget to finish packing your bag for school tomorrow, after you get back from surfing this morning, okay?" Heather said as she went to leave, but turned around as she remembered something important. "And don't forget that you and Lilly are switching houses for a weekend once a month because of the divorce, so that I can spend some time with her and you can spend some time with your father, okay?" Lilly nodded with a small smile, not knowing what to say. "Great, well I'll see you when you get back from surfing sweetie." Heather called as she walked back to her room intent to go back to sleep for a few hours before starting breakfast for when Lyle gets home.

_"Okay, well now that I know what the hell is going on, I might as well get used to it and enjoy myself since this wish seems pretty permanent." _Lilly thought to herself as she went to go get dressed. "Good thing I was a tomboy when I was a girl or it would be really hard to find something to wear right now." Lilly mumbled to herself as she started to go through her dresser looking for something to wear. Pulling out a pair of boxer shorts; that she usually uses as a pair of pajama bottoms, for her underwear, she grabs a thin form fitting light blue tank top and red boy swimming trunks, throws them and her plain black hoody from last night on. She then grabs her surfboard from the corner beside her acoustic guitar and skateboard by her closet, before running out of her bedroom, grabbing a beach towel from the bathroom closet, and down the stairs to the front door and slips on her black and white converse before bolting out the door and down to the beach once again to go catch some early morning waves.

Ten minutes later Lilly once again made it to the beach. Making her way down the beach Lilly looked for a secluded spot to drop her hoody and beach towel while she surfed. Finding one on the far side of a huge boulder about a mile away from a hut looking place called "Rico's Surf Shack", Lilly dropped her stuff and undressed quickly. Then she grabbed her surfboard and headed out into the ocean.

About thirty minutes later a tall shaggy brown haired boy showed up with his own surfboard, dumping his own shirt and beach towel on the sand near Lilly's. As he swam out with his surfboard, the boy finally noticed the blonde boy sitting on his board watching the swells waiting for a good wave, and occasionally glancing at him.

"Hey, I'm Oliver Oken, I haven't seen you around here before are you new to Malibu?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, I'm Lil-Lyle Truscott. And yeah I just moved here yesterday from Orange County with my mom." Lilly replied, nervously fidgeting with her fingers as she hoped Oliver didn't catch her slip up on her name. She was in luck. He didn't even blink.

"Oh that's cool, so you surf? Any other sports you into? I could sure use a good hand on the skateboarding front…just don't tell anyone that." Oliver flashed his white teeth as his grin grew three sizes.

"Really! That is so awesome man! I love skateboarding. Maybe you could show me where the skate park is sometime?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Sure, no prob, but not today I have some homework I have to finish as well as clean out my moms old truck that she gave me for my seventeenth birthday." Oliver explained, quickly. "Oh and speaking of homework, I was wondering, what school are you going to be going to now that you moved here?" He asked in excitement at the prospect of having another friend to hang out with at school.

"Oh umm, Sea View High, why?" Lilly asked puzzled.

"Sweet! That's where me and my best friend Miley go to school. We could show you around the school and you could sit with us at lunch if you like?" Oliver asked excitedly, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with glee.

"Awesome! That sounds perfect." Lilly replied happily.

After catching three hours of riding waves together, Oliver and Lilly decided to call it a day and both headed home for a much needed shower and some breakfast, both excited at having made a new friend.

After breakfast and a quick shower, Lilly decided to head to the mall to pick up some more male attire to fill her dresser and closet with. Once that was done she finished unpacking her last box of belongings, stuffed her new binder into her new backpack, and hung up her favourite posters of Hannah Montana, Green Day, The Black Eyed Peas, and Blink-182. After she was finished she tidied up her room, set out her clothes that she was going to wear for school tomorrow and setting her alarm clock, Lilly then made her way down stairs to watch some TV with her mom for a couple hours before going to bed early for her first day of school. A first day of school that she was actually looking forward to.

* * *

**Okay, so what do ya think? Please read and review. Let me know your thoughts about the story. If you have any questions I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please no hate mail. **

**Just to let you know I'm a slow writer and can only write when inspiration strikes. Let us hope that it strikes often. If you have read this first chapter already, just letting you know I went back and fixed some mistakes I made. Anyway…..I'm rambling…again….so later! ;p**

**-Undercover Addict **


	2. Author SAVE

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in like over a year it's just that life got in the way, and now I lost the feel for , and motivation to write the story. I am putting this story on hold until further notice. Sorry again.

Undercover Addict

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

UndercoverAddict


	3. Save

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in like over a year it's just that life got in the way, and now I lost the feel for , and motivation to write the story. I am putting this story on hold until further notice. Sorry again.

Undercover Addict

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

UndercoverAddict


End file.
